


A Blank Sheet of Paper

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Washington finds a letter from Tucker when he doesn't come down for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blank Sheet of Paper

**Author's Note:**

> Sister Morphine Copyright to the Rolling Stones

“Hey Wash, you mind checking to see if Tucker’s alright? It’s not like him to miss breakfast, even when he’s sick.” says Kaikaina Grif, shoveling another spoonful of Life cereal into her mouth.

 

“Ya, sure.” Wash looked up from his phone. He put both his earbuds in as he walked out of the dining hall and up to the dorms. Tucker and him had bunked together since their first day four years ago at the academy. Since then they’d rarely left each others sides. When Tucker snuck out at night and Wash stayed asleep would be the rare times Wash knew nothing of what Tucker was doing. Washington would never admit it, but he depended on Tucker’s company more than Tucker depended on his.

 

Once he got to the room he looked around. Tucker wasn’t in the room. Maybe he was in the showers, Wash shrugged, lying on the bed. That was when he noticed the note. It was on one of the lined sheets of paper they used to write notes on, which wouldn’t have been weird if neither of them were clean freaks. Since they both indeed were, it sparked Washington’s interest, and annoyance.

 

He recognized Tucker’s mismatched writing almost immediately,

 

_Feel like skipping today, if you want to join me, meet me in the park off of Hope drive._

 

Washington laugh and rolled his eyes. Tucker knew it wasn’t an ‘if he wanted to’ situation. Wherever Tucker went, Wash would always be behind him.

 

Shrugging off his school uniform, Washington threw on an old pair of jeans and a grey shirt he had worn since the beginning of junior high. It was a little tight and had a hole around the hem, but he didn't mind. It held so many memories for him.

 

Getting off the school property was an adventure in its own right. Most of the doors out of the building were watched at all times, but there was a window in the student lounge with a broken lock. It was big enough to get through quietly and without much trouble, so that’s the way he went. The entirety of the grounds had cold, iron fencing. The fences made Wash feel like he was in a prison sometimes, but he knew it was for his own safety. The school was just begging to be robbed. There was a corner of the fence that had two bars knocked out, some student had gotten rid of them and, surprisingly, none of the faculty had noticed. This was the easiest way out. The only other way would be through the front gate and only if you got really lucky. Washington usually wasn’t very lucky.

 

After he slid through the break in the gate he was able to walk freely through the forestry that surrounded the campus, and onto the streets of suburbia.

 

The park off Hope drive was densely wooded. Many illicit activities were hidden in the branches. Wash and Tucker liked it just for the privacy. People made Tucker nervous, which he covered up by making perverted jokes, and frankly, they bothered Wash too. Wash fondly remembered his time spent here. He’d lost his virginity in this forest. Smoked many a cigarette with Tucker here. Ran through the trees as a kid, hiding in the treehouse in the taller trees. He wondered if that treehouse was still even there. As he wandered around the trees, the underbrush cutting at his ankles, he could hear the soft sound of a guitar, followed by the sound of what he knew to be Tuckers voice.

 

_Tell me, Sister Morphine, how long have I been lying here? / What am I doing in this place? / Why does the doctor have no face? / Oh, I can’t crawl across the floor._

Washington stood and listened to his friends voice drift over the Stones lyrics. Tucker never actually sang around Wash, just joked about or rapped sometimes. Wash knew he had a beautiful voice though. There had been countless times Wash had waken to Tucker singing himself back to sleep in the early hours of the morning.

 

As Washington walked closer, Tucker kept singing.

 

_Well it just goes to show / Things are not what they seem / Please Sister Morphine, turn my nightmares into dreams / Oh can’t you see I’m fading fast? / And that this shot will be my last._

 

“You don’t actually do Morphine, do you?” Wash asked, half jokingly. He laughed a little when Tucker jumped and almost dropped his guitar. He didn’t around but continued playing the chords of the song.

 

“Not recently.” Tucker laughed, his voice filling the air between them, “Didn’t exactly expect you to actually come.”

 

Wash leaned against the tree beside him, “Not recently? And you know I always come.”

 

“Bow chicka wow wow!” Tucker spun around laughing and winked at Wash, guitar forgotten. He’d long since realized Tucker found innuendos in everything and had learnt to accept it.

 

Tucker rolled his shoulder and brought the lit cigarette to his mouth. No, it definitely wasn’t a cigarette. A joint? Wash raised his eyebrows. He knew Tucker had experimented a bit, but he looked pretty experienced as he a took a long hit.

 

“Sorry bro, forgot you don’t like this shit.” he smiled and laughed, “I’m not putting this away though. Again, didn’t think you’d actually come.” He coughed a bit and fell backwards, lying on a soft spot of grass, his guitar beside him.

 

“No, it’s fine.” Wash stared, unable to tear his eyes away from the strip of bare skin on his hips Tucker had revealed when he had lay down. He blushed when he caught himself, unable to rationalize the thoughts that had just gone through his mind.

 

“Stop standing there and come sit.” Tucker whined, patting the ground beside him and smiling.

 

Wash rolled his eyes at the extremely relaxed demeanor of his friend, but went to sit beside him nonetheless. He leaned against a tree and Tucker moved over and put his head in Wash’s lap.

 

Tucker brought the joint up to his lips again and took a long drag before blowing it up into Wash’s face. At first Wash was slightly shocked at the fumes before he reacted and took the joint from Tucker’s hand.

 

“Do you mind?” he frowned.

 

“Not at all.” Tucker smirked, “Go ahead.”

 

Wash examined the drugs in his hand, realizing exactly what he was holding. The most he’d ever smoked was a cigarette. Not the same though, he knew that. Fuck it. He pursed his lips and inhaled, trying to avoid getting any leaves into his mouth. He held it as long as he could and then began coughing. Tucker sat up and patted his back, laughing.

 

“Pretty good for a noob.”

 

While Tucker laughed, Wash smiled and tried to compose himself. The effects hitting him almost instantly. He knew it wasn’t as strong as it could have been, but he still felt pretty awesome. He grabbed the sides of Tucker’s face and said exactly that, extremely seriously. They both fell back laughing and continued to take hits until Tucker determined the joint was finished.

 

“What do you want to do?” Tucker asked softly. Wash looked up at the trees, his vision blurring slightly as everything moved around in slow motion.

 

“I want you to sing for me.” Wash replied after a moment of thought. It was hard to draw things out of the swirl of thoughts in his head. He didn’t really mind though.

 

“Nah, I’m too high for that. I wouldn’t be able to think goodly.”

 

Wash burst into laughter, “Goodly?”

 

They both laughed again before Tucker caught his breath and said, “No, I was thinking we could do something else.”

 

“What would that be?” Wash asked breathlessly, his drug hazed mind going towards inappropriate thoughts. Things he wouldn’t like to admit he had thought before, but things he didn’t mind thinking about now.

 

Tucker leaned up and over him, his darkened eyes shining, he smirked and yelled, “Climb a tree!” Wash stood up slowly, nodding his head.

 

“That would be … fun.” he turned and smiled towards Tucker. It took them a minute to both stand on their feet, and then they started off. Tucker led the way and pulled Wash behind him by the hand. When Tucker stopped and Wash looked up he laughed again.

 

“What’s wrong?” Tucker seemed troubled by Washington’s reaction.

 

“I know this place!” Wash smiled and Tucker laughed before climbing up into the treehouse. Wash collapsed immediately against one of the walls, closing his eyes. Tucker stood for a second.

 

“Can I try something?” Tucker asked, his voice still rough from running.

 

Washington mumbled a reply but kept his eyes closed. He felt Tucker kneel down beside him and then suddenly there was a warm breath on his face. His eyes shot open and he saw Tuckers red rimmed ones right in front of his.

 

“What are you-?” Wash asked leaning further back but not pushing him away. Tucker climbed on his lap and put his hands on Wash’s shoulders.

 

“You have no idea how fucking long I’ve wanted to be in this exact moment.” Tucker mumbled.

 

“What? High, in a treehouse and sitting on my lap?” Wash replied. He’d be lying if he said he was opposed to the idea Tucker seemed to be suggesting. And, due to the heat pooling in his lower regions he knew his body ached for it.

 

“Basically.” Tucker smirked and placed a sloppy kiss on Wash’s lips, whose hands went to Tucker’s waist.

 

“What about ladies man Tuck?” Wash gasped as Tucker moved to kissing his neck. He tilted his head to allow the other boy more access.

 

“He’s still there, just right now he wants you.” Tucker growled low in his throat, moving to press his lips against Wash’s again.

 

“We… really shouldn’t.” Wash said between deepening kisses.

 

“But I fucking want to.” Tucker sneered and ground his hips down into Wash’s, who gasped in mingled shock and pleasure, “I’d fuck you here and now if I could.” He bit Wash’s neck.

 

“Fuck,” Wash whispered, aroused by Tucker’s want, and his vocal eagerness.

“Fuck Wash, do you have any fucking clue?” he whispered, licking at Wash’s ear. Washington’s hands gripped tighter as Tucker jutted his hips again, “I can feel you against my ass Wash. Do you know how long I’ve waited?”

 

Wash whined as Tuckers raspy voice sent shock waves to his already straining erection. Tucker rocked his hips forwards again and Wash’s back arched up slightly.

 

“T-tucker, please.” Wash moaned, bucking his hips back up into Tucker.

 

While still distracting Wash with nips and sucks on his neck - how did he know that was his weak point? - Tucker guided one of Washington’s hands in between them where he could feel Tucker’s cock pressing through the denim of his jeans. Wash focused as much as he could on unzipping Tuckers jeans, but a he fumbled a bit and Tucker made an impatient growl against his throat. Once he managed to get Tuckers cock free, he moved to place his lips back on Tuckers. Wash slowly jacked him off while Tucker made increasingly impatient noises into the other’s mouth. When he picked up pace, it didn’t take long until Tucker was falling apart, gasping in his arms. He came with a loud shout, shuddering, Wash helping him ride through his orgasm until his strokes made Tucker shiver from over-stimulation.

 

As Tucker calmed down, Wash stripped off his soiled shirt, prompting Tucker to do the same. Once the shirts had been thrown to the corner, Tucker began peppering Wash’s exposed chest with kisses and licks, pausing and leaving little hickeys across his path. The mildly painful trail down his chest made Washington’s cock throb. The last hickey Tucker made was right above the zipper of his jeans, which Tucker pulled down with his teeth.

 

Tucker helped Wash pull his jeans and underwear down the mid-thigh and paused a moment to admire Washington’s member. Wash’s already heated face flushed more at the attention Tucker gave him, but Tucker only smiled as he kissed the head. Finally he slid the head into his mouth and Wash bit his lip to keep from yelling out. This couldn’t have been the first time Tucker had done this. Washington focused on the feeling of Tucker’s mouth and tongue licking his way up and down his shaft. Tucker grabbed one of his hands and put it in his hair where Wash gripped it tight, getting his fingers tangled.

 

Tucker hollowed out his cheeks and Wash tried to stop himself from bucking up into Tuckers mouth. Tucker breathed deeply through his nose and when Wash felt him take him into his mouth to the hilt he couldn’t help but jerk his hips forward. Tucker took it with only a slight amount of gagging, but smiled anyways. When Wash finally stopped biting his lip to keep quiet, he couldn’t stop making little noises every time Tucker bobbed up and down. When he felt the heat of his orgasm coming onto him he made a noise of warning to Tucker who pulled off a bit, but when he came, swallowed every bit of it. Wash collapsed backwards and tried to regain his breath.

 

“You’re fucking incredible.” Tucker said, climbing up and cuddling next to Wash.

 

“I could say the same about you.” Wash smiled, wrapping his arms around his best friend and yawning.

“We should go back to the dorm room.” Tucker suggested, pausing to yawn in the middle. They giggled and Wash nodded in agreement. He could feel the high leaving his body.

 

When they got back Tucker stripped to his boxers and collapsed on his bed. Wash stripped down as well and crawled in beside Tucker, where the both quickly passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> Ha Ha, my first time writing smut, so tell me what you think. Also, tell me if you would like to see more :)


End file.
